Ark 17 Episode 34: Creed Family Feud !
Participants *Lucious Creed *Eden Creed *Shogun Creed *Shou'Zenkai Creed Death to a Creed The skies grew a great black as the clouds grew heavy above the inhabitants of earth. Two men both carrying the same blood running through their clotted vessels stood before each other their eyes meeting with wicked tensions behind them. The two men stood in the empty wasteland which held a scenery that cried battle. The smoke and residue leaving a smug look upon the beaten floor as the two men whom stood before each other in horrible condition One slightly older and muscular his face carried its grasp on white hair other with his long flowing black hair he was quite young he looked in his forties, Behind these men stood what looked to be deity hovering over these men steam beginning to rise off of the two beings that stood behind them skin.” Shogun… father.. this is where it all ends eh ?” He stated keeping a firm grasp upon his chest as blood escaped every wound on his body soon leaving him to cough it out. He spoke again this time with a bit more humor “ I lived with no regrets..” He spoke before beating his hands against the ground. Shogun stood before his black sheep of a son his white hair glew as his golden beetle that stood about as tall as a tower above him allowing it’s many arms to create a show of display on the many punches and palms he was in the midst of smashing upon his son. “ What's taking you so long old fool ? kill me ! “ Shou Creed cried The being behind him which stood behind him it looked like a black cloud the only light it held was the yellow in his eyes though it was nearly able to match a skyscraper “ I only wish I’ve done better by your side “ Shogun sighed with a bit of discomfort “ BAHHHH” Shou cried “ Do not ruin this moment with your sympathy.. This is to precious the black sheep dying at the hands of his father the Golden beetle..” Shou chuckled his life slowly slipping away “ Beautiful..” He sighed . Shogun processed his fingers towards his son getting ready to land the finishing blow “ Eden..it’s him isn’t it ? ” Shogun sighed “ Of course ! .. You think my stand the black sheep would lose to something as useless as the golden beetle .. Eden is That Tyrant of a man Creeds resurrection.. you killed the wrong man aha how delightful the only one who can defeat his stand is Knight Owl my sons Lu stand but we both know he’s too weak to do such a thing so where does that leave you Shogun..” Shou cried . Shogun tightened his fist as he lowered his head to meet his sons, “ Tch…” Shogun sighed pulling his body back readying his palms in the same way his golden beetle had them. “ Raging Palms 99 problems ! “ Shogun shouted his palms moving at a rapid speed the same exact speed as his Golden beetle as it crashed landed upon Shou along with his stand the black sheep. The scenery exploded into a ball of smoke as Shoguns hands grew rapidly upon his son golden strikes tearing the sky as he did so. Then he stopped taking soothing breaths allowing the smoke to calm. All that stood before him was Shou now on his knees his skin a pale grow his body overcoming a drastic change he now looked like nothing more than skin and bones. Shogun walked towards his son laying his head against his shoulder “ No son of mine will die in vain” He spoke softly as he planted his sons head tighter as his body seemed to blow away along side the wind. “ I will tell Lu and Lana of their father Eden and Morgan of their brother.. this was never your fault and since I sense no physco Chi nor Tyrants soul I see the cause of your trouble my son, It was me I would kill my self along your side but I cannot die knowing he’s out there and so my spon you will walk this path alone I only wish you could forgive me “ Shogun tears fell among the ashes of his son which soon fell completely towards the wind in a big swoosh. Shogun slowly stood up his muscular body covered in scratches he allowed his stand to disappear revealing his body at a normal state “.. Eden..” “ What ! “ Eden stated pushing off of his bed his body dreaming and formulating sweat, He looked to the clock, “ 1:44.. time to work on my bubbles” Eden stated pushing off of his bed landing in a complete squat, Eden then pushed himself upon his bottom wrapping his legs upon the other forcing his ist to touch gently rubbing his knuckles together before pulling them apart a sticky substance which held a bright pink stood before his knuckles for about a minute before melting away.. Shit “ Eden shouted before pushing upon his head doing pushups while his body remained upwards in mid air. “ I should probably ask Sybil with help with this gonna take me a few months before I perfect it .. might as well work with what I know Eden stated throwing a blow to the roof of the room a crater formed a few seconds later after the punched, What Eden had created was the bubble burst technique. Eden had formulated this technique from the Stacking and Wrapping technique Sybil taught him using the same bases only around his hand. Eden had used his fist as a victims to this technique so that once someone were to attempt to evade his punches but were in a radius of 12 inches away his fist they would receive a sisters after match effect since the bubbles around Edens fist would explode mid air something like a firecracker. The air around it would disperse causing those caught in the after match to catch a sinister effect.” Getting there “ Eden stated gently rolling his neck to each side of his shoulder. “ Lets go at it again ! “ The Sun stood at it’s highest , Flashing it’s infuriated rays at it’s most sinister temperature beating against the skin of the fella’s below. District 1 remained quite active as always the streets were either rustling with street fights , or tainted upon with hobo body fluids.The only man in the long khaki trench coat with a face smoldered in white facial hair gave the view before him a great long stare, The junkyard remained clear of all inhabitants. Just him and his two disciples. He looked to the woman who held her dreads tied to the back while they held a dark shading to them.” Looks like you’re boys a no show ” The old man turned to the woman his neutral expression turning terrifying in mere seconds , He gave her a rather frightening scold.” He will be here” He stated his voice more adamant upon the fact that he himself believed his son Eden Creed will most definitely be here . Eden blew into the timid air his cool breath bringing little to no damage to the humid air that early morning. His hands remained planted in depth within his pockets. It’s been weeks since he was beaten and left for dead upon having his money stolen from the dread lady and now with his new found abilities he felt he had a bit of a chance. He worked all night that night to be able to give that lady the beating she deserved. Eden barged into the junkyard pulling a pole to his side placing it upon his shoulder blades. “ Ok Bitch ! Im back ! “ Eden shouted walking deeper into the deserted junkyard.” Where ar-” Eden stated before being cut off by a very familiar voice “ Golden trap !“ Eden had little to no time to avoid the golden hand that found it’s grasp upon him, Shougun left the shadows in his trench coat. “ Hello son “ He stated placing his trench coat upon his chest “ Dad ! You all for money ! I was gonna get it back damn you ! “ He shouted attempting to break from the golden hands grasp. “ Try not to struggle son “ He stated in a much smoother tone. “ Damn you you disappear for 8 years ! and this is how you approach me ! Damn you you good for nothing animal ! Eden shouted Shogun stood watching his son make a mockery of himself. “ Are you done ?” He questioned as he paced forward , Eden clenched his teeth and growled his anger at this point was one that couldn't be tamed. “ .. Tch .. Yeah” Eden stated allowing his body to hang, “ Good “ Shogun stated before his body began to glow his eyes grew a golden fiery flame. He place his hand amongst Edens belly button which held the mark it quickly grew a bright purple forcing Edens body to twitch as his eyes darkened a black aura fell from them while holding on to a hue of purple along sinister array of pink. Eden body quickly fell as a being shout out from his back it was muscular, and much taller than many stands . He is also much more humanoid, Unlike many stands having a muscled, well proportioned body, shown through him being shirtless for most of his appearances. Consequently,His aura a dark purple, His rubbery outlook seen from miles away. “ I finally get to see the Rubbery fool Stand .. The lost soul of Creed the father of my many fathers before my you look hideous , I finally caught up with you Tyrant you end here “ He stated processing into a squat, The dread headed lady moved to Shoguns side as she also allowed her Chi to grow while motioning forward towards Eden. The stand spoke but more like from the mind then his mouth it seemed like telekinesis only difference was it was loud enough for all to hear. “ Haha Golden Spider .. you’ll be lucky if you're able to land a scratch on me you old fool and besides are you really willing to kill your own son for what you believe to be justice “ It stated moving swiftly amongst the sky as it were tall enough to scale a skyscraper, “ You have no idea “ Shogun sighed motioning his legs to meet his shoulder before forcing his fingers deep into his chest his body seeking blood, “Golden Spider become one with me !” Shogun grew fairly dark blue skin, glowing yellow-red eyes and glowing, spiky shoulder-length hair. He also gained fangs and short protrusions on his forehead, resembling growing horns. He also gained claws on his fingers and toes, “ Die “ He shouted his voice also sounding much more demonic. as he charged towards Edens Stand the ground ripping amongst his feet as he quickly charged , Eden now laying flat across the ground due to the disappearance of the golden Spider which was now in the body of Shogun. Suddenly a bright pink baffled the scene getting rid of Shoguns sight of things for Briefs seconds meeting Eden face to face in mid air, Eden still in an infuriated state threw his arms amongst the air his arm extending 20 feet in length over the head of Shogun, Eden quickly brought it down at an infuriated speed onto Shoguns jaw who quickly fell amongst the ground which caused the floor to tear and separate. Eden landed in a crouch setting his gaze before him , “ You fool , do you want to die pushing your soul into a body who has no control of it you’re just making yourself an easier target..” Shogun stood up clenching his fist. Eden stood before Shogun his bright purple aura thickened around him, Shogun pulled his feet back “ You think I wont kill my own son “ Shogun shouted pulling his other foot across the sand. He then landed firmly into a crouch. “ Gahh- oof” He gasped meeting a punch from another stand from afar. Shogun rolled across the ground , He turned his gaze towards the direction only meet a man whose black hair blew against the rushing winds. “ Shou… “ He stated gently rubbing his chin attempting to catch a firm grasp upon the situation, “ You old fool no it’s Lucious Creed “ He said moving towards Shogun who stood up a bit , “ Power down you don’t understand what's going on here “ Lu said standing over Shoguns shadow “ No you fool you don’t understand you are the Knight Owl you carry the Justice Stand you should be doing your job and destroying him “ Shogun commanded. “ I will do no such thing “ Lu said in a calm tone “ and Why not “ Shogun shouted “ Because I made a promise “ Lu said moving towards Eden putting his hand on his shoulder forcing him to calm down. Eden remeeting his normal state fell upon Lu’s chest. “ Tyrant wants you to kill Eden. If Eden dies he’ll be free , Free from the locks Eden has upon him . Tyrant has been awakened in a soul more sinister than his and this is the psycho Chi of Eden which separates Eden from his stand this is why Eden was able to create a man out of Tyrant or more like an imaginary friend and not be fully controlled by Tyrant soul, Eden is more of a danger himself he takes from Tyrant more than he’s taken from him and Eden has made me promise him that when the time comes and Eden gets what he want he will destroy the Tyrant with his own hand even if it means taking his own life “ Lu explained carrying Eden upon his chest. “ You mean The Tyrants conquered..impossible has Eden really gained the power to do that “ Shogun questioned with a bit of disbelief, Lu nodded “ And now that you’ve unlocked his full potential , now for phase two “ Lu pulled Eden over his shoulder , We must teach him how to control it “ Are you ready to be a father Shogun “ Lu questioned turning to his grandfather . Who slightly shook his head in approval “ Yea..Yeah” To Be continued. Category:Ark 17